


Broken Hearts Never Hurt This Bad

by CharlieJordan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Depressing, M/M, Sad, Suicide, Unrequited Love, poem, praying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieJordan/pseuds/CharlieJordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Broken hearts never hurt this bad, did they Michael?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Hearts Never Hurt This Bad

Broken hearts never hurt this bad before

Nor did the feeling of you leaving me

I thought i didn’t need you

but when you leave

I feel empty

And when you brush past me my skin prickles

and i breath barely

as i remember the even closer feeling of you in me

Broken hearts never hurt this bad

but my soul feels like its wrong

and i wonder sometimes

if you left because of how broken

I am

Or if the way i looked at you was too desperate

or if you could feel the way my heart

beat fast when you said

my name

I prayed to you to come back one day

tears streaming down my face

you never came

and as the weeks dragged on

into months

and then into years

I prayed and prayed

until i lay exhausted and dreamed endlessly,

And you never came to me,

But I came to you,

and in my dreams i see the remains of what happened

your shocked face as you saw me again

and my only thought before you told me

i was wrong

was

Broken hearts never hurt this damn bad, did they,

...Michael?


End file.
